


Waiting On The World To Change

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Complicated Relationships, Family Secrets, M/M, Magic Shop, Mutual Pining, Secrets, Slow Burn, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: School takes most of his time, but not his mind as that even a month later is still filled with Victor.Yuuri goes to the park on his free afternoon and waits. Maybe just a glimpse should do, but it's not the one he truly wants to see.The shop is thriving, with Halloween coming ever closer, people love buying curiosity to decorate.Victor smiles as it is what he should do, never leaving the front, hoping, waiting, praying, but the one he wants doesn't come in.





	Waiting On The World To Change

**Author's Note:**

> Day 224 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Somehow I hurt my wrist yesterday, making it impossible for me to write. But it's working again today so here is story number eight. And one Secret is going to be revealed. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Waking up in a cold and empty bed was supposed to be normal, he should not wake up every morning wishing it wasn't. Still, Yuuri can help himself when he wakes up, rolled to one side of his bed as if to make room for somebody not there, to pull the second pillow close to his face. Knowing that after a month the scent is only in his head, still believing there are traces to be found. In an uncharacteristic manor he tosses to pillow to the end of his bed knocking the plushies clean off. The plushies that he even when school started had been unable to box up, just like he failed to have put even one knickknack away. And he really shouldn't have used his student pass to print all the photo's he took on his phone and stick half of them all over his closet door. And he should get up and go to his morning practice. He has two competitions coming up, and he doesn't feel like he's any good at his skating routine or his dance steps. Which means he's disappointing two coaches. 

He stumbles out of his room to find Phichit working on some things in the kitchen, at first he thinks the guy is making a spell in plain sight till he recognizes the smell. Yuuri sighs when he sits down at the counter they use as breakfast table. Seems he made too much noise last night, for why else would Phichit be making his patented comfort food. His best friend looks at Yuuri over his shoulder and gives him a soft comforting smile. Yep, he definitely heard. Once the dish is ready, Phichit makes it a whole show to serve a plate to Yuuri and sits across the counter from him, edging him to eat it all. 

"I'm sorry." Yuuri doesn't know what else to say. He's said it a thousand times already in the past month. And he knows that Phichit is convinced he's not the one Yuuri should be saying it to. 

"I know." Phichit smiles. What else is there to say. When he came home from the photography club's getaway he'd found Yuuri in a horrid mess. he first thought that Victor had hurt him, and in a way he was right, except he had also been completely wrong. He still did not understand what had happened precisely except that his innocent Yuuri wasn't so innocent anymore and was suffering from a broken heart. He just couldn't figure out how it all had happened with Yuuri apparently dumping Victor before taking him to bed. 

Yuuri eats in silence, letting the spices push the tears out of his eyes that want to be spilled. All Phichit does is offer him a tissue, and to take the plate once Yuuri's done to rinse it off before they leave to skating practice. 

Celestino looks at Yuuri fumbling jumps he should be able to make blindfolded, not to mention his sloppy footwork in his step sequence makes it clear Yuuri is no where ready to do any intense training today. So he calls him over and asks him if there is anything on his mind, just like he's done a dozen times over the past few weeks. He tells Yuuri to take the afternoon off, as he looks like he's more likely to run himself into an injury than a medal right now, but when he tells Yuuri he should take the fine weather as an incentive to go down the park there is this flinch to the young man's face that suddenly makes it all too clear. 

Celestino had seen Yuuri and the guy he was dating around campus all summer, spotted them in the park several times, and sure he'd been surprised not to have seen the guy come pick Yuuri up at practice even once when classes had started again. But that flinch told Celestino exactly why one of his best skaters is coming of as a wet mop on the ice. He'll question Phichit about it later, as Yuuri's roommate he's bound to know more details. 

The park looks so different this first week of October than it did the last week of August it should not flood his mind with so many memories. Except it does. It hurts so much that he crumples into himself holding his ribs with his head on his raised knees, crying so deeply people literally take a long and wide detour to avoid coming to close. Yuuri shivers and shakes through every outburst and sob, realizing that he is in severe danger of blacking out from lack of oxygen if he doesn't breath soon. 

At first the pressure to his leg goes unnoticed, but soon the comforting warmth it radiates pulls Yuuri from the place in his mind he had retracted to. His hand travels to the being that is causing the pressure and his fingers come in contact with soft curly fur. Curly fur he is all to familiar with. He opens his eyes and looks at Makka pressed to his knees. The Guardian pet gives him a good lick when they finally got Yuuri's attention on them. Yuuri produces a feeble smile. 

"Good to see you here again. I missed you. You should com here more often." Makka gives the best impression of a smile their dog face can do, trying to make Yuuri smile.

Yuuri though quickly looks around to see if there aren't any people around, meeting Yura's glare dead on.

"Don't worry. You were wailing so loudly a banshee would have been chased of by you." The kid drops down beside Yuuri on the bench. "I'm not bothered by it as I've been having to hear the same sounds every night when lying in my bed." Yura makes it very clear who he is talking about. "He said you have a good reason, I'm calling bull. Seriously. All these secrets are annoying, especially as it is common knowledge they will always come out in time." 

Yuuri sighs. He knows the kid is right, after all it had only taken him three weeks to find out that the kid had Caith Sidhe ancestry. Something that would make most magi consider him less than able to learn magi magic. He had been so proud of Victor not caring at the time. He sighs again. 

"We are here every afternoon, with all the Halloween stuff in the shop, I need to get out as often as I can. I'm not going to ask you to come by the shop. It wouldn't be fair to him." 

At that Yura stands up, leashes up Makka, and leaves the park in the direction of the shopping district. Yuuri looks up at the branches overhead. He wished he knew of a way to change things. He would pull any spell if it meant a change in what had happened and how it colored the future. 

"Yuuri!!!" He looks up when he hears a few voices call his name. At the head of the small group he recognizes Nadia, he waves at her. 

In the end he agrees to go out for lunch with them, as Nadia nicely points out that he has not spend enough time with his friends at all. And she was no longer taking the 'busy with school excuse' for anything other than an excuse. The lunch at least helps him get his mind of victor for the longest time, till one of the others starts to talk about sex. Why he starts to blush when Nadia jokes about Yuuri being innocent he doesn't know, he should correct her, in the end he just says he dated but it didn't work out. The conversation tapers to a natural end just before everyone breaks for their next classes, Nadia stays behind. 

"I didn't know you'd dated anyone. Is that why you had less time to meet up when classes hadn't started yet?" Yuuri nods, he had favored meeting Victor over Nadia those last two weeks of the summer. And well, he hadn't really felt like seeing his old friend those first few weeks after it all ended either. If not for Phichit he might not have seen anyone at all. 

They talk a bit all the way to his next class, after all it's nice to be able to talk to somebody who knows about why Yuuri is doing what he is doing. Even though he refuses to tell her the name of the person he was seeing. The last thing he can use is her finding out he spend the whole summer dating a magi. She's lecture him about how foolish he was, what if they had found out, and he knows he won't be able to hide the fact he slept with Victor from her when she does. 

Victor looks up when the door to the shop opens, showing his best smile, dropping it the moment he sees it's Yura and Makka. Not that he isn't happy to see them, he is, but after all this time he still hopes for Yuuri to come walking in. The kid doesn't even meet his eyes, simply unleashes the dog and goes in the back to retrieve his apron. Victor knows he isn't like himself, and because of that neither are the others. Even Tasha's been a bit distant to him, saying his mood messes with her magic. Which he can't really blame her for, it does, it's messing with everybody's magic. He looks up when the door gets opened again but this time a more genuine smile comes to his face.

"Victor mon ami, I am here to take you away fro the day and make you think some pleasant things again." Christophe gives his friend the most enticing grin. 

Before Victor can do anything, Milla pulls off his apron and Georgi already got him his coat and wallet. It dawns to him that they might have called Chris to come over to help him. He mouths a thanks and leaves the shop with his friend. Maybe Chris would know how to fix the gaping hole Victor feels in his chest all the time. Then again had Chris ever lost his heart to anyone to experience the pain of having to let them go. Because above all Victor finally understood that Yuuri's choice meant he had to let him go. 

"I can't fight for him, Chris. No matter how much I want to, I can't. I want to find out what it is he's running from, but I know that the moment I start looking I might let that person find out where Yuuri is. And I can't put him in danger. Or myself, for his well being." He looks Chris in the eye, the look on his friends face is one of shock. He hadn't told him everything that had happened that last night. "What he told me made it clear that this person wasn't some empty threat, that they had already done horrible things, things that made Yuuri cut all ties." Victor shivers and grabs his own shoulders. "If anything had gone wrong over the summer... I should have never asked him to." 

Chris pulls Victor into a hug, fading them from people's sight as to not get disturbed, knowing the man will break the moment his head touches Chris's shoulder. Sure enough he feels his shirt getting moist, the only shock is that Victor does it completely silent. His only cue is the small trembling in the hands used to hold on to his shirt. He doesn't know how long they stood like that, not really caring as it is clear Victor needs this, just this. Chris' just glad he can provide it. Plus his demon side likes to inform him that this means Victor is indebted to them, but he shuts it up by reminding them of that one incident. He hears a sudden giggle. Victor pushes himself off of Chris and looks at him, disheveled by tears but still far more pretty than should be allowed, with a grin to his lips. 

"Did you just seriously mumble 'Berlin, Idiot' to yourself?" Chris starts to blush. Off course Victor had to hear that, except Chris is fairly certain he hadn't said it out loud at all. 

"Victor, I didn't mumble it. I said it to my inner demon." Chris tips his head and sniffs. "Your Magic is leaking. This wasn't just some crush thing, was it?" He hold Victor by the shoulders. "We are going to eat someplace magi and demon friendly and you are bloody going to tell me everything. I was a bit worried for you to still be in a funk after a month, but it seems I have more pressing matters to be concerned about." 

After that he drags Victor to Crispino's, ignoring the tremor he feels in Victor at first. That is till he finds the owner giving Victor a quizzical look after looking behind him to find the hall empty. He takes one look over his shoulder to Victor, who actually looks away at first. 

"If you rather go to someplace else...?" Victor shakes his head, then he asks Stephano if they can take a private table in the back. The man looks Chris over for a second, making the man straighten his back thinking it might be to do with his blood, before nodding. "What was that about?" 

"He likes Yuuri." Victor sighs. "All the Crispino's like Yuuri. I mean, Michele makes far less issues with him talking to Sara than with anyone else." He looks at the table they are guided to. The waitress gives him a soft smile. "I am yet to meet a person that doesn't like Yuuri." he snorts, a very un-Victor thing. "Even if you feel apprehended about him hurting me, if he would walk in right now and talked to you, You too would like him." 

Chris purses his lips. He usually doesn't do liking people very well, there is always that distance he keeps till he's certain they are okay with his demon side of things. So for Victor, the one person in the world that knows how he deals with people to say that he would like this person. For a moment he wonders if it's Victor's lingering like for the man that is speaking. He opens his mouth to make a quip but is interrupted from a decanter slammed down on their table, by a very cross looking tanned young man with remarkable purple eyes, who gets slapped against the head by an equally purple eyed young lady. She calmly takes the wine and pours Victor a small bit. 

"You have to excuse Michele, although I rather throw this wine in your face than to serve it to you, I -unlike my brother- have no interest to loose my manners." Chris stares at the two. Siblings. But why are they angry with Victor. So he does open his mouth to ask.

"Why are you angry with Victor? He's the one who got dumped by that Yuuri person. He's the one who got his heart broken. If anything be angry with the one who should not have started dating him if he was planning to cut it off the day classes started again." 

Both sibling look at each other, making Chris realize they are the same age, then back at Chris. The male buffs his chest releasing some of his magic, the girl leans in closer. 

"We know. We also know Yuuri is a magi and we had really hoped this idiot would make him stop pretending to be non-magi." 

"He isn't ever going to give it up. He made a deal. I know why, that is why when he called it quit I accepted it." Victor looks at Sara's stunned face. "He has a very, very good reason. And I have to ask for non of the ones that know what he is to look into it." Michele sends him an irate look. Victor sighs. "It could get you killed and get him in a very dangerous position." 

Sara shakes her head. "He has many friends. we would get him to safety." Victor shakes his head.

"A fate worse than death awaits him in magi. Those were his exact words. There are only two things I can think of and honestly neither is an option I would ever want for him. So if my broken heart can keep him safe, then I will endure it." 

Chris can only stare at his friend with those last words, missing the sudden paleness of the Crispino twins, for no one dealing with magi would ever take the words broken heart lightly. After all magi was born from the strength of ones heart and the stronger a magi the more damaging breaking it could be. 

"Well that makes sense." Two plates are put in front of them, smelling heavenly. "Okay. We will keep his secret safe and seek not to find out the what. As long as you promise not to do something extra stupid , like dying, that will cause Yuuri any more grief than he's been harboring already." Sara speaks softly placing a hand on Victor's shoulder.

The guy that put the plates down looks at Michele. "So we're not hating him any more. Mickey, you okay with that?" Michele looks at the other man, and nods. 

After the three of them leave, still bickering as Michele is less than very willing to really let it go, Chris looks at Victor. "You slept with him. And not that thoughtless mess you did when your betrothed married an other, this time you meant it." Victor sighs and nods. He then starts to tell Chris everything, every date till the moment he closed the door behind him. No one bothered them, even though they stayed long after they were ready with eating.

Yuuri stumbles in after a very late night dance practice that had only gone a fraction of a motion better than his skating of that morning. Phichit looks up from his phone and his laptop, showing he was watching his favorite movie again while chatting with Leo and Guang-Hong. Yuuri makes some failed hand waves that he's going to sleep and won't come back. Phichit nods and waves him off. Then turns back to the screen.

"He's in horrid shape. But I can't ask him if he thinks his powers are failing because of a broken heart. I mean, he still doesn't know I actually saw him sitting on the ceiling that day. And as insulted I was for him not trusting me with why he's pretending to be a non-magi, I understood fast enough he must have a reason." Phichit sighs. 

Yuuri sleeps in ignorant bliss that his secret is far more out than he could ever imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
